avoiding the cold
by yankeegal13
Summary: Oshawott comes down with a cold after a battle.
1. Chapter 1

It was a lovely day in the unova area, oshawott, tepig, snivy and their friends were training for a pokemon battle that they were gonna do next month so they decided to practice battling each other for the right to decide who was gonna be in the lineup. Oshawott used his strongest water moves, snivy mastered vine whip, and tepig became a master at flamethrower. Anyway during the battle, glaceon decided to use blizzard, luckily snivy and tepig were able to dodge and get away from the move but oshawott was unable to avoid any of the blizzard attacks.

After a few hours of battling, oshawott started feeling the effects of the blizzard attack, snivy and tepig asked oshawott if he was okay. Oshawott tried to say he was okay but before he could say anything he felt a sneeze that wanted to come out and the sneeze wouldn't come out, so snivy and tepig decided to take oshawott inside to let him relax for a few hours.

After letting oshawott lay down for a nap, snivy decided to get dinner ready and tepig asked what were they having. Snivy said, "Why not berry stew with some vegetables". Tepig said, "I like that idea, i'll use my nose to heat up the stove." Snivy than said to tepig, "You can't do that, it will blow up the stove." Tepig than forgot about that and decided to make the broth instead and when he finished making the broth snivy put the vegetables and berries into the broth and decided to let it heat so they could get some housework done.


	2. Chapter 2

While snivy and tepig were doing stuff around the house, oshawott woke up from his nap. He started sneezing a lot, suddenly snivy came in to see how oshawott was feeling. Suddenly, oshawott started sneezing so snivy got her answer from that. Snivy asked oshawott do you want some stew. Oshawott said, "That would be great."

A few minutes later, the stew was done cooking so snivy made a bowl for oshawott and tepig left a bowl for snivy so she didn't have to do too much work. When snivy got in the living room she saw oshawott resting on the sofa. Suddenly oshawott woke up again, he noticed snivy came back with the stew. After finishing the stew oshawott went back to sleep.

the next morning, oshawott woke up and realized he was in his own bed in his room, suddenly he started feeling cold, luckily he had a sweater on the side of his bed so he slipped the sweater on in hopes of keeping warm. Suddenly tepig came in and asked how oshawott was feeling, oshawott was about to say but he went into a coughing fit instead. Tepig said, "Maybe I should check how bad you feel." Snivy was then alerted by the noise so she decided to touch oshawotts forehead to check if he had a fever. Snivy then touched oshawotts forehead and she made a joke about fire to oshawott. Oshawott didn't understand what snivy meant. Snivy then said to oshawott, "you have a pretty high fever, so let me get the thermometer, you just get some rest."


	3. Chapter 3

**Before starting this chapter, just a warning, this story is based on the reviews left in my story Cold season, please check it out before reading this chapter.**

Oshawott was in bed sleeping, and suddenly he started sneezing again, the sneezing ended up waking him up, suddenly he saw his sweater and tissue box on the side of the bed, he put on his sweater and took some tissues out of his kyogre tissue box so he could blow his nose. An hour later, Oshawott started to cough very suddenly. Suddenly tepig came into the room, tepig decided to bring the thermometer in to check oshawott. Suddenly tepig touched oshawotts forehead and said, "you still have a fever, let me check your temperature". Tepig had oshawott open his mouth wide to take the temperature, when the thermometer was done taking the reading, tepig took the thermometer out of oshawotts mouth. Oshawott asked what his temperature was, Tepig said it was 102 fever. Oshawott then went back to sleep for a bit.

A few hours later, Oshawott woke up again and snivy came in to see how oshawott was doing. When snivy came in she brought in some medicine for oshawott as well as some more tissues. A few minutes later, oshawott asked how long will he need to take before he can battle again. Snivy said, "depending on how you feel in a few days you might be battling before the end of the week if you're well in time". Oshawott was starting to get bored so snivy brought oshawott some games to play to pass the time while he was recuperating. After a while, oshawott went back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Several days later, oshawott started signs of improvement, by the middle of the week his cold seemed to have broken and he started getting his strength back. Snivy came in to see if oshawott was awake and to no surprise he was already out of bed and preparing to bathe himself. Snivy said to oshawott, "Wow oshawott you seem to be looking better." Oshawott said, "Thanks snivy, I'm feeling a lot better too." Snivy than asked oshawott if he wanted to get some battling in for next weekends tournament and oshawott said yes he would. After a few hours of battling, oshawott decided to try making some homemade bread for everyone with the help from tepig and Snivy. After a while, snivy, oshawott and tepig decided to play some board games in snivys room and brought some of the bread they made earlier to enjoy while playing games, after a few hours of board games, all three of them went off to bed. It had been a nice day for all of them and they were lucky to have so many good friends.


End file.
